All Hope is Not Lost
by Ms. Scarlet Taylor
Summary: What happens when Aang get stuck in another iceberg? But this time it takes place during his fight with Fire Lord Ozai. Set 5 years after Sozin's Comet. T for now
1. The Fall

_**Summary: What happens when Aang get stuck in another iceberg? But this time it takes place during his fight with Fire Lord Ozai.**_

**A/N: Ok so this is my first story YAY! **  
**And I'm not gonna lie I have seen this idea before but nothing like this.**  
**I also apologize in advance for bad spelling and any grammatically errors**  
**Enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

**The Fall**

Falling. That's the first thing I realize. I'm falling towards the ocean. Without really thinking I flip around and bring the water up to me to cushion the fall. But as soon as I hit the water I lose control of it and start to get thrashed about. I hit my head on a rock and I begin to feel unconsciousness take over my body.

It's almost a peaceful feeling. All the stress of the past few months disappears. A part of me knows I've let the world down again, but then that peaceful like feeling kicks in again and I haven't a care in the world. Another part of me is looking forward to the long sleep that is to come. I have felt rested, truly rested, since I woke up from the iceberg. Suddenly two big blue eyes pop into my head.

Katara! The thought of her snaps me back into reality. And then that feeling of peacefulness is gone and replaced by a feeling of overwhelming power. I feel the power surging through out my body. Reaching every never and every fiber of my being. There is a bright glowing light that comes with this power. But then a cold darkness takes over and the feeling of peacefulness is back.

Then nothing.

* * *

**A/N 2:So there you have it! I know it's not much but if I didn't put this up then I would have never gotten the never to or would get picky and just forget about it all together.**  
**More to come soon!**


	2. Awakening

**Awakening **

* * *

A blast of cold air then a very bright light was that I needed to let me know what had happen. When I opened my eyes I was half hoping, half expecting, to be meet by another pair of sapphire ones. Instead I was greeted by the sight of about a half-dozen orange and white elephant koi. After stretching and healing the cut on my head, I tried to look around to get my bearings. About half a mile away I saw a small shore and what appeared to be a forest beyond that.

"I must have drifted all the way to Kyoshi!"

No sooner had I said that the Unagi jumped out of the water a grab an elephant koi. Five seconds later I was laying face down on the beach trying to catch my breath. I laid there for probably a good ten minutes when I felt a familiar fuzzy presser on my head followed by a high pitch chirping in my ear.

"Momo!" I said as I jumped up. The winged-lemur crawled down to my shoulder and started nuzzling my face.

"I missed you too buddy." Then a thought hit me.  
If Momo is here then I must not have been frozen for very long.  
But then all of these questions come to me at once.  
_How long was I out for?_  
_Did we win?_  
_Is everyone ok?_

"Come on buddy let's go to the village." He began to chirp happily in my ear as we walked up the bank that lead to the village.

The first thing I noticed when I got to the village was the amount of Fire Nation soldiers everywhere. Quickly ducking behind a bush I decided that it was probably best for me to get a disguise before going into the village… Just incase. I snuck along the forest line, avoiding the solders as the pasted by, until I came to a clothing line. The chances of me find yet another school uniform in my size and a hat was more than likely slim to none, but I thanked the spirits anyways for my good fortune.

After I dressed I tried to put Momo into my jacket when he screeched angrily at me and took off

"Momo get back here!"  
And I started running after him. I stopped when I reached the first building, so I wouldn't drawn any attention to myself. I followed him through the now bigger village until we got to the village square. I was about to yell for him when a wanted poster sign caught my eye. When I walked over to it my mouth dropped

** WANTED **  
** ALIVE**  
For crimes against the  
Phoenix King

** KATARA OF THE SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE**  
Large Reward!

Beside it there were two pictures. One with her hair done up in her fire nation style and the other with her normal hair down and loppies pined back. She looked slightly older, more mature, but there was one thing that stood out. On the left side of her face starting above her brow and ending just below her check bone was a crescent-shaped scar. I was horrified. Who or what had caused a scar like that. It wasn't as bad as Zuko's, and unlike his, it didn't look like a burn.  
And that's when I noticed a second poster.

** WANTED**  
** DEAD OR ALIVE**  
For crimes against the  
Phoenix King

** EXILED PRINCE ZUKO OF THE FIRE NATION**  
Large Reward!

Beside that was his picture. He too looking older. In truth he looked a lot like his father except his hair was still at it's normal length, and of course the scar. Taking a step back I looked at both posters. They both looked to be in their mid-twenties.

"How long have I been gone!"

"Too long twinkle toes."

* * *

**A/N and there we go chapter 2! Sorry these aren't longer but I know how I am once I start doing something if **  
**I don't do it right away I'll lose interested in it and then forget about it. So as soon as I have an idea or thought for this story  
I write it down then post.**

**I Welcome all reviews! And Love any ideas you can suggest to make it better!  
**


	3. Return

**A/N:**

**Revised 11/24/2012**

* * *

**Return**

* * *

I swear when I find that winged demon I'm going to put a rock leash on him that is so heavy he'll have no chose but to walk.

"Watch Momo they said. It will be easy they said!"

"Careful Pebbles! You keep talking to yourself like that and people will think you finally took one too many rocks to the head."

_Ming._  
She is always so nice, unlike most of the guards here. She doesn't care that we were once the group (well parts of the group) that tried to take over the Fire Nation. Or that this little island has become our own little personal prison. No she sees us for who we are. A part of me however, hopes she sees what we once were instead. I can see why Iroh likes her so much.

"Ming! You look nice today."

"How would she know? She can't see!"

_Oh how I love new meat!_

"Is it time for new recruits already Ming?"

"Yes I'm afraid it is."

"I just love fresh meat! Ha ha ha!"

"Just go easy on them. I need this shipment to last till spring."

"Fair enough. Say! You wouldn't have happened to see a flying lemur demon pass by here?"

"I saw Momo headed towards the square."

"Thanks Ming!" I yelled over my shoulder as I limped my way to the center of town.

* * *

I made my way to the middle of the square and let out a low whistle. I heard him fly around me in a circle a couple of times before he landed on my shoulder. One of the kids must have given him a nut, because he was chewing on it rather loudly by my ear.

"You know sometimes I think you're more trouble than your worth."  
Annoyed clicking was my response.  
"Come on let's get home before the others come looking for us."  
I turned around and started to hobble my way back to our little house. And that's when I saw him.

_It can't be him?! Can it?_

I shifted my good foot in his direction to try to get a better look. I couldn't be to sure, he wasn't moving just staring at the announcement board. And judging by his heart rate, he was looking at the wanted posters. Or just one in particular. I started making my way over to him and I noticed something strange. He was the same height, same weight, same everything actually. And just incase I needed any more clarification that it was him. I heard his slightly high, still prepubescent voice.

"How long have I been gone!"

"Too long Twinkle Toes."

"TOPH!" he screamed as he slammed into me.

"If it were anyone but you I'd burry you where you stand." I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face, or the few tears that escaped my eyes. As I tightened my arms around him I couldn't but feel the awkwardness of the hug. For one I don't hug and two I had a good two maybe three inches on him. He was exactly the same as the last time any of us saw him.

As we separated I began to feel the panic take over him. And before he could say anything I rose up my hand and stopped him.

"Not here. There are too many guards. Come on let's go back to the house."

* * *

We made our way to a little house on the edge of the village that looked oddly familiar. And then I recognized it as the house I stole the clothes from. I was about to say something when Toph spoke up.

"You know steeling can be punishable by the removing of ones hand."

"I'm sorry Toph just didn't want to get caught. I…I-"

"Calm down! There yours anyways." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Mine? What do you mean there mine?"

"I'll explain everything when we get inside. Now come on I need to put my foot up."

Once inside the little house we sat down in the small tea room and I couldn't hold myself back any more.

"Toph what happen to everyone? Did we win? Where is Sokka? Why dose Katara have a wanted poster? What happen to her face? How did you end up on Koyshi? Why are you limping? What happen to your foot? What-"

"Calm the fuck down! I'll answer all your questions but first you have to answer mine. Where the hell have you been for the past five years?"

"Fi… Fiiivve…FIVE YEARS! I was gone for five years?"  
_No that can't be right. How could I let myself do that again?!_

"Yes now answer the question."

"I… I was in an other iceberg."

"Ok. Let's start from the beginning. Where did you go after you left Ember Island? " Toph asked. I could tell she was doing her best to stay clam. So I began to tell her of everything that happened. I told her about the lion turtle and how he showed me how to take away someone's bending. I told her about my fight with Ozai, about falling in the water and hitting my head, and then how I woke up in the iceberg. And everything up until seeing her in the square.

"Wow. I can't believe your actually telling the truth. I can't believe that IS the truth."

"Ok I answered your questions now tell me… What happened? Where is everyone? What happened to your foot? "

"This," she said gesturing to her left foot, "is my punishment from the 'Phoenix King'." She then began to unravel the dirty banged from her foot. When she was done, I could feel the burning sensation from bile rising in my throat. All along the bottom of her foot, going up the back of her heel to wrap around her calf was an angry red scar from a burn. I started to reach out to touch it, but I stopped myself as I felt the tears begin to fall down my cheeks.

"H-how? Wh…why?"

"Like I said it's my punishment. " Sighing she began to rewrap her foot. "We had successfully brought down the entire filet of air ships but Ozai still won. After the war me, Sokka, and Suki where on the run. We did fine for two years but then June and her 'pet' found us and took us back to the capital. We were sure he was going to kill us, but that wouldn't have been any fun.

"Instead we were sent to the boiling rock and heavily guarded. We where there for six months and during that time we were…interrogated."  
"Interrogated for what?"

"Mainly for Katara and Zuko's whereabouts. Seems Ozai didn't take to kindly to Katara killing Azula."

"WHAT! There's no way Katara would kill Azula!"

"Rriight!" Said a deep male voice behind me. "Just like she wouldn't… scratch that didn't kill our mother's killer."

* * *

"SOKKA!" Aang yelled as he ran up to hug the warrior. However before Aang could wraps his arms complexly around him, Sokka quickly shoved him away with a look between disappointment and disgust. Aang on the other hand looked as if he had been smacked in the face. I automatically took a step towards him, wanting to comfort him, but then remembered why Sokka was so angry with him and then I too felt upset. But despite my own hurt feelings I know I needed to clam my husband down before he did something he would regret. Luckily his favorite person in the world bet me to it.

"Adaddy adaddy!", screamed the two-year old desperate for her father's attention.

"Adaddy?" Aang asked with a puzzled look.

"She means daddy," Sokka said as he bet down to pick up the little girl, "and people say I'm slow."

"Those people aren't wrong!" Toph yelled from the other room. And even though I couldn't see her I knew she had a smirk on her face.

"Wait… when did you have a kid? And what do you mean Katara killed your mother's killer?"

"Hungry adaddy! Hungry!" yelled the blonde hair toddler has she pulled on Sokka's beard.

"Suki would you OW… take Yue in there and get her something to eat. OW please!"

"Sure honey." I said as I walked over and kissed his chin before whispering, "Be nice we don't know what happen to him and he's obviously confused." And then I made my way towards the kitchen praying to the spirits that my husband would heed my advice and not kill the boy who's return was probably to late.

* * *

**A/N 2: Well there you have it chapter 3! Again these aren't as long as I'd like them to be oh well.**

**Also Alot of the looks for the characters have been inspired by fan art on devianart just take type in  
**

** msscarlettaylor  
**

**in the search bar on Devianart  
**

**or go to my profile and get the link  
**

**All reviews are welcome :)**


	4. Update

_**Update **_

_**Hello Everyone **_

_**After trying for months to come up with a new chapter I couldn't do it cause I couldn't come up with a good way to tell the back story without taking forever. So I have decided to start a new story called No Hope and then this is now technically the sequel. I am not abandoning it, just putting it on the back burner. So feel free to go check out No Hope**__. Thank you_


End file.
